


Irony

by Glassdarkly



Series: Being a Vampire Sucks [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First in a series of five short fics about minor vampire characters in the Buffyverse, featuring Sheila, from <i>School Hard</i> in BtVS season 2. </p>
<p>First posted to Livejournal in February 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irony

Turns out being a vampire isn't as cool as it sounds. 

First off, there's the dying part. It hurts, even when the vamp chowing down on your neck is some weird chick in a long white dress who looks like a breeze could blow her away. Also, the waking up tossed in a corner like trash with a pile of dead guys on top of you isn't so great either. It had been ages before someone had come and gotten her out from under, and even then they'd yelled at her, like it was her fault she'd been sired. 

Also, when you're first vamped, you're kind of bottom of the pecking order? Everyone bosses you around. Just like school, in fact, 'cept that if you kick back they don't so much give you detention, or suspend you, but shrug, pick up a stake and kill you. 

So, for the first time in her life - unlife- whatever - Sheila's doing something that mom, mom's deadbeat boyfriends, that asshole Snyder could never make her do.

What the hell she's told. 

There's a word for that. 

Maybe if she'd gone to a few more classes, she might even remember what it is.


End file.
